


Dusk

by hazestyle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazestyle/pseuds/hazestyle
Summary: The way his shimmering eyes contrast with the warm hues of the dimming sky stunned me. His lips and nose angled towards the sky, perfectly aligned with the structure of his face. I could barely make out his thick eyelashes dusted above his eyes, and the tip of his chin stretched towards the fleeting sun, like he was soaking up the dwindling light. Like he was stealing it away."I have killed people."____________________________________A Paris of the past where there are no heroes, only those who are misunderstood.Or...... are they really misunderstood at all?A MIRACULOUS LADYBUG FANFICTION
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	1. - 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I go by Lou and this is my third Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction I've written! I have written and finished The Diary, and I am currently working on the sequel The Bracelet and this story, Dusk! I originally only posted these on Wattpad, but I realized that there are many people who by far love Archive of Our Own MUCH more, so I thought I'd also post on here! My Wattpad is @ chatattack if you're curious, I hope you love this story and check out my other ones as well! I update in batches of three chapters, so more will be published soon!   
>  \- chatattack <3 (hazestyle on AO3)

Marinette's P.O.V.

They say not to go out after dusk, it's when the monsters lurk. It's when innocent people go missing, and people wind up dead. This has always been the case, so the stories say.

Chat Noir. Rumors of a beast worse than any horror story from your fairy tale books. A man, if you could call him one, was a terrible person who had been around for ages. Hundreds of years, and left only terror and bad luck in the dust.

Hypnotizing green cat-like eyes lure you into a false sense of security before he strikes, and nobody ever sees you again. Midnight black slits hidden in radioactive green hues attract you, and his talon-like claws at the end of each long finger rip into your chest, and rip out your soul. People say he locks you in a dungeon and tortures you until you finally take your last breath. The last thing you hear is his cruel laughter, and the last thing you see is his eyes.

Those emerald green eyes.

People have glimpsed him in the shadows after dusk, in the dimming light of town square or at the forest's edge. Some say he is tall and terrifying with long razor sharp claws and teeth formed into pointy fangs. Others say he appears normal until he convinces you to trust him, his neon eyes just a simple mossy green with flecks of gold. Then, before you know it, he transforms into a cat-like beast and rips you from your peaceful life, and rips your soul from your spine.

Just like meat off of a bone.

I can't see how people come to this conclusion, you're supposed to be doomed if you see him. How did these people live to tell the tale? If he is so dangerous, how have they survived?

I'm not saying I don't believe a word they say, there are disappearances and deaths to prove it. Bodies decorated with ribbon like streaks of ripped skin, all drained of blood. All with their eyes bloodied and nearly falling out their skulls.

The look of pure terror forever cemented on their faces.

But, I like to see the good in people. No matter how bad they are made out to be.

Silly right? The Baker's daughter with a dead mom and no friends, having sad thoughts for the thing who was said to have killed her mother. If anything, that gives me a reason to hate him. To wish the cruelest of deaths over him.But I don't. I mean, I don't like him, but I believe everyone deserves a chance. After all, no one had seen him kill Sabine Dupain-Cheng.

They had just found the body near the line of the forest, baring those same claw marks and battered bruises. Hair missing in some places, clothes torn in hundreds of sections surrounded by mangled earth and crunched leaves.

Laying in a pile of her own, now cold blood.

Maybe that's why people tended to avoid me, the poor young girl who lost her mother at the hands of a beast. Here in Paris, new ways were unwelcome. The year 1709 was nearing its end, and people are as judgmental as ever.

It had even been three years since she was found.

I'm mostly around my close friend Alya, and I frequently help my father at the bakery. I guess you could say Alya and I are friends, but her closest friend is Nino. I'm convinced she likes him much more than a friend, maybe they would marry after schooling is over. Not like that would be too long with there only being a year left.

I continue to quickly walk down the barren street. Why would I bring the legend of Chat Noir up? Because I was running late. I'd sat beside the forbidden forest too long waiting for inspiration. You see, I have a passion for designing and creating my own clothes. When my help is not needed in the bakery, I like to sit at the edge of the forbidden forest. The harmless creatures wander the forest by day, but at night the horrific ones come out. The sweet harmless animals give me inspiration to create new designs. I try to leave just as the people start to gather their children to get inside. It's just something that pumps new inspiration into my veins, being so close to something so deadly, but seeing that it has a totally different side. A side that smelled sweetly of flowery perfume and honeysuckles.

But at night, it turns into your worst nightmare. The forest no longer smells sweetly of honeysuckles, but sweetly of hot, sticky blood.

But today, while I was observing two wild deer prance around just beyond the wall of the forest, I'd missed the frantic calls of the parents. I'd scrambled off my blanket, sat on the cold earthy ground, and followed the long legged animals to the very edge of the forest. I'd stayed out until a bright orange glow splashed over my skin and I looked up to see the sunset, where the warm colors temporarily dyed pieces of my cream dress pastel orange.

Dusk.

I'd stayed out until dusk.

I quickly gathered my books, messily folded my blanket, and ran to the edge of the village. My maths book slips from under my arm as I frantically shove my pencils into my bag. I brush off the thought, better to lose the book than my head, right?

Sadly, the only shortcut to my bakery was through two old abandoned houses.Both of which whose occupants mysteriously disappeared, only half of each family being found days later at the edge of the green. If I didn't choose that way, I'd surely be caught out here in the dark. If I wasn't already.

It isn't just Chat Noir out here during dusk, there are evil people. People who take pride in kidnapping children and using them to satisfy their own whims. Who hide under the shadow of the Beast of Noir, those that blame their crimes on him. Like a dart stuck in the very center of the bullseye.

Now we are here, while I make the trek back to the safe haven of my warm, cozy bakery. My feet slap against the cold hard ground as my breathing and heart rate increases. I clutch my sketch book against my chest and I grip my pencil in my fist. I run across the loose cobblestone of the unused portion of the village. Thanks to my undying clumsiness, my right foot slips on a larger unhinged piece of loose cobble and I fall to the ground.

"Oh no.." I flip onto my backside, my dress riding up to my knees, and hold my ankle to my stomach. Just the slightest pressure on it causes me to wince and a few tears to escape my big bluebell eyes. I strike the ground with my fist and search around for my sketchbook, the last remaining thing my mother gave me.

"Are you okay? Nasty fall you took there."

The baby hair on the back of my neck shoots up and a breath catches in my throat. I release my foot and snap my head in the direction of the voice. My eyes land on a dark corner of the small street, probably not even 7 feet away from me. How had I not seen them?

"Stay away." I say semi-bravely, my voice even stuttered a bit. How brave could I be? True, I believe everyone has good in them, but I'm alone outside at dusk with some stranger. That does create much room for good.

"You're ankle is hurt. You can't walk." The voice says again, but softer this time.

"It's fine, I can walk." I snap.

"Prove it." This time, a hint of amusement coats the two words from the stranger.

I huff and crawl to the side of the closest building, shuddering at the fact that my back is to this stranger. I grip onto a board and slowly pull myself up to my feet. I put all my weight on the non injured foot and hobbled out a few feet from the wall. I slowly put half my body weight on my right foot and I cry out in pain as my foot gives out and I go crashing to the ground.

Or into someone's arms.

"I told you." The person said. No, the boy said. But not just any boy, a boy with hypnotizing cat-like green eyes and golden blonde hair partially hidden by a long black hood that connected to his cloak. Two sleek black cat ears attached to the top. He flashes me a dazzling smile, no fangs. Just straight pearly white teeth. A black textured mask covered most of his face and he also had on a loose plain button up black long sleeve shirt with high rise black pants and unique black boots. On the clasp of his cloak, there was a pin with a bright green pawn print, the same shade of green as his eyes. A belt like thing hung from his waist and held a foot long metal bar. His hands are covered by black gloves with small claws on the tips of the fingers.

"You're-"

His smile disappears and I see a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah." He breaks eye contact and helps me over to the wall, then sets me down against it. "I'm surprised you're not trying to bash my head in with the closest stick you can find. Or running away in terror." He pauses and looks at my foot and a smirk forms on his face. "I guess you couldn't do the second."

I form a weak smile, then realize who's standing in front of me.

The Beast of Night ; Chat Noir.

"Are you going to-" My voice slightly chokes up not at the thought of myself dying and going through the pain, my porcelain skin littered with ribbons of torn flesh, but the sadness and anger my father would feel when he learned of what happened to his only daughter. The same thing that was said to have happened to his beautiful wife.

His eyes widen and the sadness in his eyes is replaced with fear and he looks hurt. "God no, I'd never." He bends down and takes a seat across from me, obviously not minding the dirtied ground he had taken as his seat.

"But you're Chat Noir." I blink and try to make out more of his appearance, though the light slowly diminished from the orange sky.

"I am. But I'd never hurt an innocent person. I don't know what I would do with myself if I did." He looks down at his open hands and for a second, I think maybe he's more fearful of himself than I am of him. He shuts his eyes and places his hands on either side of him and I catch a glimpse of something shiny on his right ring finger. A black ring with a vibrant green paw print on it. He notices my stare and moves his right hand under his cloak.

For a second, I missed seeing his eyes.

I shake off the comfort that maybe he's not so bad, I raise my mental walls.

"But the rumors say you've killed people, that you kidnap, torture and kill." I say, reciting what all children had been taught t=since they could string together a coherent sentence. He sighs and snaps his eyes shut again for a few seconds before opening them again and staring up at the sky.

The way his shimmering eyes contrast with the warm hues of the dimming sky stunned me. His lips and nose angled towards the sky, perfectly aligned with the structure of his face. I could barely make out his thick eyelashes dusted above his eyes, and the tip of his chin stretched towards the fleeting sun, like he was soaking up the dwindling light. Like he was stealing it away.

"I have killed people."

My eyes widen and I press my back against the old wall. My hands feel around on the dirty ground for something to defend myself with, but I only find pebbles and dust.

"But you said-"

His head turns to face me and his lips are pressed in a firm line. I find myself getting lost in his features, mostly hisneyes, instead of what he just uttered.

"I've never killed an innocent person. Only if I had no other choice."

Silence surrounds us for a second, only the sound of whistling wind and scuffling inside old houses.

"You're not a bad person." I whisper, before I realize what floated through my brain. Why had I said it? I didn't know. But it felt right. Even as my dress lay in the must and earth stained my legs, I felt it was true.

His gaze refocuses on me once again and he gives a weak, sad smile. "Thank you. Thank you for not thinking I'm a monster. It feels nice to know I have one person who doesn't hate my guts."

"I never did." I said impossibly quieter.

Was that the truth? Growing up being though that this man, this monster was the culprit who murdered my mother. Me thinking that didn't really voice that conscience.

But did I ever believe that?

His gaze lingers on me for a few moments before he breaks eye contact, stands, and dusts off his cloak and front. Was he even dusty? I couldn't tell.

"Come on, I need to get you home." He bends down and scoops me up in his arms as if I was as light as a feather.

Though I had voiced my middle groundless to him and showed I didn't hate him, I tensed at the sudden proximity of our bodies. My breath caught in my mouth and I swallowed it again. I exhaled through my nose and forced myself to remain calm.

He smells like sweet vanilla and burning honeysuckle wax. I didn't mind that, I suppose.

"Hold on tight."

I open my mouth to respond, but he leaps with ease at the side of the building and launches himself on top of the opposite one. I gasp and hold on tightly to his neck. His cloak slides back off his head a bit and a few tendrils of light hair settle on his forehead. He chuckles and leaps across the rooftops until he comes to the bakery. He perches on top of my balcony railing and holds me with one hand as he unlocks the window then steps in gracefully. He gently lays me on my bed and gives me a smile.

"Farewell Princess, maybe we will meet again." He winks and removes the metal bar from his waist then flicks it and it extends. I blink twice as he turns around and jumps out the window, vaulting from roof to roof, disappearing into the night.

______________


	2. - 2 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Dusk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!  
>  \- chatattack <3 (haze style on AO3)

Marinette's P.O.V.

Going to sleep that night was different.

After the man left, I organized my small bag and placed my blanket in the basket to be washed the next day. Setting my journal gently on my small desk, I cleaned my littered pens and inks and placed them into a small cup that Alya had made me for my birthday when I turned 17 only a few months ago. Back when the sun warmed your skin, birds danced in the wind, and cloaks weren't needed to shield yourself from Jack Frost.

But I did none of this before locking my window and shutting my curtain.

After I was enveloped by the safe darkness of my room, I felt around for my candles and matches. Finding them, I lit a flame and my room lit up with familiar shadows and deteriorated colors. Though I am much fonder of the moonlight streaming into my room, giving it a slight blue hue, I was uncomfortable with the fact the man would return. Even though he helped me, the thought of him watching my every move from the neighboring rooftop made the goosebumps reappear on my forearms.

I tried to ignore the obvious fact that the man had no trouble unlocking my window with one hand while simultaneously holding me with the other. He could easily come back in, but he hadn't yet.

Has he before?

Speaking of this, I did not tell him where I lived. Had he been watching me? If so, for how long? Had I forgotten and actually told him where I lived? I doubt that, I feel as if I would remember his curiously kind voice.

I scrunch my brow and begin to undo my dress, frowning at the brown and green stains on the cream fabric. This had been one of my favorite creations, mother had adored the sketch.

I had even been planning to make her one to match.

I sigh, and remove the garment, leaving my undergarments on. I walk to my small bucket of cold water and splash my face, slightly dampening my dark hair. Releasing my long dark locks from their single high bun, they cascade down my back in loose waves. Running my fingers through the mess, I set on my bed and begin to use a moist rag to wipe the dirt and dust off of my legs, feet, and arms. I finish by drying my hands and placing the rag on a rack to dry. As I worked, I sang a small tune my mother always used to sing me.

Rubbing my arms, I walk back to my bed and pull back the dusty rose sheets and comforter. As I climb into bed, I glance over at my desk and see the framed drawing of my mother and I, standing beside the forest. We had it painted because in the back, you could see a small little bunny and deer prancing around. My family had never been rich, but we were ok. Sparing the money to hire a painter wasn't ideal, but my mother knew it would make her younger daughter very happy. My mother had always loved animals, and she passed that down to me. In the picture she wore a deep blue dress with criss cross ribbons and small white flats, I wore a dark green dress with the same criss cross fashion with matching emerald shoes. Both of our hair curls around our face and falls way below our shoulders. Though the scenery and our choice of attire were beautiful, my favorite piece of the art were our smiles and the small but ever present locket tied around my mother's neck. She never took it off, but when her body was found, it was nowhere to be found. I had never glimpsed what was inside, and neither had father. He had told me that looters probably found the body before we did and took everything of value, trying every excuse to hush my wailing cries, but it didn't matter how it came to be gone.

Just that it was, in fact, gone.

After all, why would they take an old locket and leave her wedding ring?

Unknown P.O.V.

I retract my baton to its smaller form and crouch on the neighboring house. I had been blocks away, but something had urged me to turn around. That this girl was different. Tucking my staff into my cloak, I narrow my eyes on the girl. She had locked her window and closed her curtains, but the silly girl had let them drift slightly open once again at the turning of her dress.

I hadn't watched her undress, to say the least. If she had gone any further I would've left. But she didn't.

I watched as she wiped the damp rag over her porcelain skin and smudged away any dirt from the ground and any dust from the trip back to her house. Any green streaks from the grass she had been lounging on. I cocked my head as she seemed to whistle a tune as she worked away, cleaning her desk and rearranging her desk. Focusing on my hearing, I struggle to hear the sweet tune muddling through her brain. As I found it, my lips pulled up into a relaxed grin. My eyes softened and I became comfortable on the edge of the roof.

If I were to say I had never seen her before, I would be lying to myself. Watching her draw could soothe my aching joints and limbs forever. Seeing her face light up as I coaxed yet another woodland creature from the woods to give her inspiration gave me great joy, really my only source of it. I wasn't sure if that was what kept her coming back, but I wouldn't take the chance.

As she does away with the now dirty rag, she releases her dark hair from its restraints and I sigh as her waves flow down her back. She pulls back her sheets and settles into the bed. The small flame illuminates her soft features. The curve of her nose just right. I see that she's staring at something beyond the flame, and my curiosity got the best of me. Pulling up my cloak, I quietly jump to her balcony and slowly peek through the window and through the crack in the curtains.

My eyes widen and my hands freeze on the sides of her window. My feet refuse to move. In the small picture frame, an image of a young girl supporting the same beautiful locks as the mature girl in front of me. But that, at this point, didn't matter. It was the locket around the older lady's neck that caught my eye. I stared at this small painted detail until the flame was blown out of existence. I quickly back away from the window and jump off the balcony and to the next roof. I extend my baton, readying myself to vault into the darkness.

But not before pulling out a small silver locket from my cloak.

One identical to the one in the painted picture.

Marinette's P.O.V.

With that thought, I pry my eyes from the off-golden frame. My hand cups around the small flame beside my bed on my nightstand.

I take a breath, and blow out the light.

______________


	3. - 3 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of Dusk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the first batch of three..... enjoy!!!!  
>  \- chatattack <3 (haze style on AO3)

Marinette's P.O.V.

I'm awakened by the streams of sunlight flowing through the large window to my balcony.

Hadn't I shut the curtain??

Perhaps a draft in the room had opened them at some point during the night. I shrug off the possibility that the cat man had been back as I was sleeping. Throwing the sheets off my bare legs, I stand and peek out the window to see the time. The streets, unlike when I had arrived home last night, were busy with hundreds of feet, all moving different ways and for different reasons. In the middle of town near the stone fountain, I see Alya and Nino sitting together with big smiles on their faces. Alya had on a dress I made, a beautiful deep purple one of rare fabrics my father had gotten in a trade for fresh bread. I knew Alya's favorite color was that exact shade, so I made it for her as a Christmas present. Seeing her wear it made me smile. Nino had a basket with various vegetables and fruits inside, I figure that the new shipment came in earlier than usual.

I step away from the window and pull the curtains shut. Light still showed through, so it was enough to get dressed without falling over myself. Papa would appreciate the new fruits and veggies I could place down stairs, maybe even some new flour and oil. I turn to my handmade dresser and open the middle drawer. Picking out a blush pink dress with long sleeves that only slightly flare at the end, I lay it on my bed and find my black pair of flats from under my bed.

I walk to my bucket of water and pluck a new rag from my basket, dipping it into the cool liquid and splashing my face to wake myself up a bit more. I glance in the mirror and see small dark circles under my eyes.

I definitely need to get some more sleep tonight.

Not wanting to waste any time, I put on the garment and slip on my shoes. Turning back to the mirror, I decided I didn't want to do much to my hair today. Plus, the soft waves that fell down my back went well with the style of the dress. I grab a couple of small clips and pin back two front pieces of hair, leaving small strands to frame my face. Dabbing on some moisturizing oil on my lips, I gather my design journal, pens, and my basket. Taking one last look at the painting of my mother and I, I smile and leave my room.

As I exit through the front of the bakery, I bid a temporary farewell to my father who was not only covered in flour, but on his third batch of homemade loaves this very morning.

It'll be a good day, just forget what happened last night. Forget the man.

Forget his eyes.

I shake my head and step out into the street, squinting slightly at the bright sun above. No sign of orange hues from the previous night, no electric green eyes in sight.

I decide to first head over to the small breakfast cart run by Alya's mother. She always gave me a free sandwich each morning as a way to thank me for being such a good friend to Alya. Honestly, at first I refused, but she's such a sweet woman I couldn't bear to make her frown. This Christmas, I planned to make her a dress. All I have to do is ask Alya her preferred colors and ask for a dress that fits her well so I'll have the correct measurements.

Arriving at the cart, I smile at the sweet woman and I catch her sight.

"My beautiful Marinette! I was thinking you'd forgotten about me! Oh my girl, you look tired!"

I giggle a bit and smile.

"Hello Mrs. Cesaire! No no I haven't forgotten, just merely slept in a bit!"

Let's just say I had a rough night.

"I would've had Alya deliver you a meal if you decided not to come... but I would've missed seeing you! Such a beautiful dress Marinette, Sabine would be so proud of you." She says ending with a slightly sad smile, putting together my sandwich as she talked.

I sadly smile back and nod my head, she seems to understand and places the top loaf on my meal.

"Here you go Marinette, tell you father thank you again for the endless supply of freshly made bread! I will see you tomorrow." Handing me the sandwich she nods, and then turns to another customer and begins to talk.

Placing the sandwich in my empty basket, I turn and make my way to the fountain to enjoy my meal. Seeing Alya and Nino were gone, I frowned a bit but shrugged it off.

Oh to be in love.

Instead of settling down, my gaze fixed on a small child sitting in the dust at the foot of the fountain. Holding a small cup, the boy's eyes follow different townspeople as they walk by, not giving the child even one look. His face looks a bit sunken in, and his clothes tattered a bit and torn. His light hair darken with dirt and face smudged with filth.

I cock my head and walk towards the boy. Reaching him, I slowly squat down and smile at him.

"Hello, what is your name?"

The boy realizes someone has finally noticed him. I glance into his cup and see two measly copper coins almost black from dirty hands.

"Hello miss, my name is Cole. I'm 9, and I think you're very pretty." He smiles, revealing a missing right front tooth. His cheeks become rosy and I smile.

"Hello Cole, I'm Marinette. You're very charming as well. Are you hungry?"

The child's eyes widen and he clutches his cup with his small hands.

"I- I'm okay Miss Marinette."

I can see the fondness in his eyes. He frowns a bit and I sigh.

"Well that's just a shame, I got this sandwich totally forgetting I had breakfast at home! I wouldn't want it to go to waste...." I temporarily glance into the distance and then look back at the boy.

"I wouldn't want you to waste it...." He quietly says.

I giggle and reach into my basket, retrieving the sandwich and handing it to the boy. His lips pull into a big smile as he gently grabs the sandwich, as he takes his first bit, I reach into the pocket of my dress and drop a few silver coins into his cup. Widening his eyes, he chews his bit and looks at me in disbelief.

"If things ever get too rough, I'm a block away." I point towards the bakery and show the little boy where I live. He looks to where I'm pointing and nods his head, cheeks becoming rosy again. 

"Thank you, Marinette." He says in a small voice before biting into the sandwich again. I smile, and stand up straight. Giving a nod to the boy, I begin walking to the street filled with different food for sale.

Smiling to myself, I remember how lucky I am. How lucky I was to have both of my parents who made an honest living, both at least until my mother passed. I would keep an eye out for Cole from this point on, wishing I could do more. Hopefully one day I could do more.

I sigh to myself and begin to look over at the selection of fresh food, paying for this and that and filling my basket with goods. Buying a couple bags of flour and a bottle of oil, I smile and pick up plenty of veggies to cook for Papa later.

After walking up and down the street and finding everything I needed, I finally stopped at the last shope. Glancing at the new fabric for sale, I see a bright green silk next to black of the same fabric. My thoughts immediately fly to the man in the black cloak with the strange metal stick and cat ears.

When inspiration strikes, it strikes I suppose.

I pay for the fabric and wish the store owner a nice day, then exit the building and start my trek back home. My stomach grumbles and never has a fresh loaf of bread smeared with butter ever sounded so good.

The walk back to the bakery was short and simple, but when arriving I didn't smell fresh bread nor sweets. Walking in, I see a group of people including Alya and Nino's parents talking to my father. They turn to me as the door shuts behind me.

"Marinette, have you heard?"

I scrunch my eyebrows and shake my head, gripping my basket with both hands.

"Another body was found at the edge of the forest"

______________


End file.
